As His Little Housewife
by Mabudachi-Luver
Summary: Tohru tells Shigure that she loves him, then runs away, afraid of his response Oneshot


**_Ok, my newest story, actually I wrote it like six months ago... Either way, I like it, don't hate me like everyone else does..._**

**_Disclaimer...I only wish Fruits Basket was mine..._**

* * *

As His Little Housewife

It had been a bad day. I hadn't gotten much sleep to start things off. I went to bed at my normal time, I hadn't worked that night either, maybe I couldn't get to sleep because I was thinking about _him_ again. And to make it all even worse, I had another dream about him.

I remember it well; in my dream, he snuck off after dinner. Yuki and Kyo went upstairs, leaving me alone in the yard. I don't know how I got out there, but I did. I was admiring the lovely flowers when he appeared in front of me. His black hair caressed his face as it swayed with the passing breeze.

He stared mumbling something as he walked towards me. I couldn't hear what he was saying until he was almost touching me. He kept uttering the same three words, 'I love you'.

It made my heart practically leap out of my chest to have him be so close. I don't know why most of my dreams about him end this way, but once again, he leaned forward and kissed me.

When I woke up and came downstairs, I found him, quietly raiding the kitchen.

"It will probably rain today," Shigure said. "You should take your umbrella to school."

I almost jumped at the sound of his voice. "Ok," I replied, my intentions for the day were more focused on keeping myself from pouncing on him, rather than worrying about the rain. "What would you like for breakfast Shigure?"

"Oh, my beautiful, young Tohru-" I didn't hear anymore. Once again, he did it. Shigure had called me beautiful. I know that he only did it this time out of habit from keeping Kyo and Yuki on their toes, but he had definetly called me beautiful. I wondered if he would ever know what it does to me when ever he just so happens to say something so completely kind and perverted to me.

"Um, ok Shigure..." For a second, I wished that I had listened to his reply. But, I was sure that he had said something about how he would love any meal, as long as it was made by me. He always says that.

I don't know why I love Shigure, maybe it's his perverted nature, or how he's always happy. To me, he's one of the most mysterious of the Sohmas. He never lets anyone see him for who he really is, except for maybe Ayame and Hatori...maybe.

Shigure's not that bad for looks either, I guess. I love his hair, his face, his body, and I especially love his gorgeous brown eyes.

Once I pulled myself out of my 'I love Shigure' trance, I started breakfast.

After the four of us ate, Yuki, Kyo and I went to school. It was almost summer, so all of the landscape was lovely. But I paid no attention to our surroundings. I was thinking about Shigure, again.

He really is great, I love absolutely everything about him. And he's the dog, which, seeing as how I am too, we have an unspoken bond between us. But, the best part is his generosity, I mean, he let a complete stranger live in his house. I really can't help but love him.

Before I knew it, school was out. I hadn't paid any attention in my classes, so I had no idea of what was going on. I know I slept through a few, but the only reason I know that is because I remember dreaming about my handsome doggy.

Yuki had some random thing to go to after school, and Kyo went to train at the dojo with Kagura. I think that when she's calm, those two really are great together. It's just that Kagura is more that Kyo can handle sometimes.

When I walked inside, the house was silent. I figured that Shigure was either writing or sleeping, probably sleeping. I decided to make a nice little snack for myself. I didn't know what I wanted exactly, so I figured I would make myself some tea and settle with crackers.

I put water in the kettle and got a box of crackers from the cupboard. I didn't hear Shigure walking up behind me, so I naturally jumped when his hands landed on my hips and his head rested on my shoulder.

"So," I turned my head to his voice, making our faces not a centimeter apart. Shigure didn't seem to notice how clse we were, but I felt my knees go weak. "Is my lovely housewife whipping up a great feast for herself and I?"

"Ah, w-we-w-well, I-I actually was, um, just making a sn-snack for myself, but, um, I'm sure that there will be plenty for both of us," I replied, staring into his eyes.

Shigure looked at me and smiled oh-so-seductively. My gaze turned from his eyes, to his lips, then to my shaking hands on the counter.

"That would be just fine," he let go of me and walked out of the kitchen. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I almost dread being around him. I always get so nervous, I think that may be a sign as to how much I really like him.

I poured our tea and made up a plate of crackers. I then found Shigure on the porch and brought the tray out to him.

Shigure looked up at me as I set our snack down. I handed him his tea and he smiled. I was about to sit on the other side of the crackers as Shigure patted the spot beside himself. I obliged and sat by him.

He smiled more and offered me a cracker, which I gladly accepted. I stared off into the woods, and he stared at me. It started raining.

Then, it happened, I don't know why I did it, but I did; and I never had the chance to stop myself.

"Shigure, can...can I tell you something," I asked, looking at him.

"Of course you can Tohru," he smiled again.

"Don't think any different of me, ok?" He nodded, I took a deep breath. "Ok, I um, I find you very attractive." His expression never changed, so I continued. "I, I don't know... I just find every aspect of you to be absolutely wonderful and charming. I would love to have a relationship with you, but I don't see that happening. I know you're only tasing when you flirt with me, and well, there's the age difference, and, I don't know...I just...I love you." I sighed, "You don't have to reply or anthing, I understand, but I think I owe it to you...you should be able to know. I'm...I'm sorry," I jumped off the porch and ran.

I couldn't look at him after that. I didn't want to hear him say that he could never love me back, even though I already knew it was true. I don't know why I ran away though...Impulsive, that's what my actions were, impulsive. I just don't think I could take that look on his face. That look of disguist; of, why would you think of me that way.

I was still running, my vision was blurry from crying and I was drenched from the rain. I wasn't watching where I was going and ended up running into a person. I bounced backwards, landing on the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry," I hid my face in my hands.

"It's, um, alright."

"Hatori?" I looked up to see a soaked doctor. He held out his hand and I took it while standing up.

"Why are you out here in the rain, with bare feet no less," he asked.

I looked at my feet and sobbed a little.

"Come on," he said. "My car is just around the corner, I'll take you back to Shigure's." I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine, I'm not-not ready to go back yet," I replied.

"WHY? What happened?" He knelt in front of me, making our faces about level.

I couldn't find the words to tell him about what had happened, so I sobbed again.

"Well, would you like to stay at my house for a little while," he asked. I nodded like a child.

We started walking down the sidewalk. I was finally realizing how cold I was. I shivered and rubbed my hands together. Hatori put his jacket around me. I looked up him and he put an arm on my shoulder, pulling me closer. I blushed a little at his attempts to comfort me.

We made it to his car, he opened the door for me and helped me get in.

"Thank you," I said. He nodded and shut the door, then scurried to the other side of the car.

The drive to Hatori's was quiet, a part from my occasional sniffing. When he parked the car, I started crying again, I don't know why, but I did.

Hatori got out and opened my door. I took his hand with one of my own and protectively held his jacket around myself with the other. He closed the door and walked up the steps with me.

"When we get inside, would you like some tea," he asked while unlocking the door.

"Yes please..."

"Stay here for a moment and I'll get you a towel, ok?" I nodded and leaned on the door frame, watching Hatori leave.

I noticed how wet his shirt was. It was my fault, I took his jacket, I felt bad for impossing on him so much and sobbed some more.

He came back, not a minute later, two towels in hand. I took one, he held the other and took his jacket from me. I started drying me feet, getting all the water and mud off, then worked on my legs. Hatori put his towel over my shoulders.

"Would you like to take a bath before I get your tea?"

"No, that's alright."

"Come with me and I will find youu some dry clothes to wear." Hatori led me to his bedroom. He took a polo shirt and pair of dress pants from his closet and laid them on the floor by me. Then got out a similair outfit for himself.

"You may use these until your clothes are dry," Hatori said, pulling socks out of the bureau and handing me a pair.

"Thank you," I whispered. Hatori took his share of clothes, walked out, and shut the door. I changed slowly and rolled up the pant legs.

Hatori is so tall, I guess I never noticed until I wore his clothes. The pants were a little loose, but they would work. I picked up my wet clothes and walked into the kitchen.

Hatori's shirt was still folded and on the counter, the kettle was on the stove, but the doctor was no where in sight. So, I stood there, in his gigantic clothes, waiting.

When he finally came up behind me, he merely took the wet clothes out of my hands and walked off again. I walked to the window and looked out at the vast Sohma empire.

Hatori came back into the room and took my arm, leading me to his room once again.

"I hung up your clothes. I'll get them for you once they've dried," he said. I nodded and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, it was on the counter, I blushed at that. "I want you to relax, ok? I'll go and get our tea. Sit down and make yourself comfortable, and I will be right back."

Hatori walked out and I sat on the floor, wiping another tear away. He poked his head in the door, and I could have sworn that he was blushing.

"You look...very-nice in that outfit," he said almost shyly, then left again.

I had to smile, he was acting so strangely. I looked at the clock on Hatori's bedside nightstand; I had been gone for almost an hour.

I leaned back against the bed. I could hear Hatori talking to someone on the telephone, probably Shigure. After a few minutes, he came back with his shirt on. Hatori set the tray down in front of me and handed me a cup of tea.

"So, what happened," he asked.

I told Hatori about me liking Shigure and everything that had happened earlier, his solemn expression didn't change once. By the end, I was crying again, with my head in his lap, Hatori lightly petting my hair. He tried so very hard to comfort me, but at that point, I don't think that anything could possibly make me feel better.

"You know, Shigure will never think any differently of you, just because you are interested in him," Hatori told me. "He isn't that type of person. And, if you truly want to be with him, I don't think he'd break your heart. You mean a lot to that dog, you just might get lucky, in a non-sexual sense, although...you never know..." I smiled, as did he.

"Thank you so much Hatori, for everything. You've been so kind ot me tonight. I don' tknow how I could ever repay you," I said sitting up and wiping my eyes once more.

"Well, you're welcome to stay the night here, if you wish," Hatori said. "And," he said before I could start speaking, "you would not be imposing. I also called Shigure earlier and it will be fine for you to stay."

"Alright, thank you Hatori."

"You may sleep in here if you wish, I'll go-"

"Hatori," I interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me? I mean, at least until I go to sleep..."

"Alright," he said, standing with the tray.

"Thank you Hatori," he nodded, then walked out.

I got into the bed, deep beneath the blankets. I was asleep long before Hatori ever came back.

I heard an alarm go off, right beside my head. I rolled over and switched it off.

"Good morning," came Hatori's voice from beside me. I rolled over again to face him. "You should go back to sleep, it's far too early for you to be up." I nodded and he crawled over me. "I'll be back in a few hours, alright?"

"Mm-hmm..."

Hatori spent a few minutes walking around the house before leaving. Once I heard the front door shut, I went back to sleep.

A while later, I heard the door open again. I was possitive that it was Hatori, so I didn't bother with getting up. He strolled around the house for a while before coming into the bedroom.

Hatori sat on teh edge of the bed and started whispering something. He did that for a while before leaning over me. I felt his fingers brush over my cheek and into my hair.

Then, he kissed my cheek and I opened my eyes.

Shigure stared back at me. I didn't understand, I could have sworn that he was Hatori before.

"Tohru, if you really, truly, all-out, want to be with me, I suppose you could. But, before jumping into a relationship, consider your options, alright..."

"Shigure, I've thought long and hard about this, and you are who I want to be with. If you don't feel the same way, I understand and you can tell me honestly. If you don't love me back then say so, and we can go home and everything will go back to normal."

"But, do you really want to be with a perverted old man who turns into a dog when you hug him?" He stared deeply into my eyes, making me think twice about my decision.

"Yes...I do."

Shigure leaned forward and kissed me, just like in all of my dreams.

"Are you ready to go home? I got your clothes for you." Shigure stood.

"That sounds wonderful, I'll change then," I said as I rolled out of bed.

"Ok, you do that, and I'll write Ha'ri a note, ok?"

"Yes..." I waited for him to leave, but Shigure just stood there, grinning. "What?"

"Just waiting for you to take your clothes off..."

"Get out you pervert," I said pushing Shigure out and locking the door.

I quickly put my clthes on and rushed out of the room, to the kitchen.

"Make sure my note is to your liking, my love," Shigure said, taking Hatori's clothes from me and disappearing down the hall.

I looked at the paper on the counter and read it aloud to myself.

"Dear Ha'ri, I've kidnapped the lovely Tohru, don't try to find us, we'll be long gone by the time you get this. Tell Ayame we said 'hello' next time you see him, and come over sometime, we all miss you very much, love Shigure." I turned to see Shigure in the doorway. "I love it!"

"And, I love you," he said holding out his hand, which I gladly took.

"You know what...I love you too..." he smiled and we walked home together, hand in hand.

* * *


End file.
